Steam Babies
by Sing Lullabys
Summary: What happens when Katara listens to Iroh?


"Hey Zuko, I need to talk to you" a calm, soothing voice drifted into the red and gold filled room

"Wait a sec Katara, I am trying to run a nation here" Zuko answered impatiently while surveying the new tax system.

"Get your Fire Lord ass out here mister, or I will come and hurt you," a now not so soothing Katara barked.

"Please," he thought he could use manners, "Wait a second."

Zuko's amber eyes widened in shock as he saw a tea whip coming towards him. It dragged him by the ankle in front of his council. He was already damning those old geezers; they had to bring up the whole whipped thing. Was that a burn he saw under the brown liquid? Good thing he married a healing loving water bender.

After being dragged through the main hall, Zuko rose with the little pride, honor, and dignity he had left and answered, "You shouldn't have done that I was trying to run a nation, the most powerf-"he stopped when she had her whip again.

Agni forbid she uses it again; he didn't want another burn. Wasn't one burn on his face enough?

"Dear nephew listen to what she is about to say it is very important and pretty exciting," a not so discreet Iroh giggled.

Katara now stood above her pathetic tea fearing husband,"Thank you, Now Zuko want I want to tell you is a little embarrassing but your uncle gave my the idea. So here it goes, **I WANT YOUR STEAM BABIES ZUKO!**"

Laughter was coming out of the old man. He laughed so hard tea almost came out of his nose; of course it wouldn't, why would he waste tea?

"You see Zuko I want little fire bending princes and princesses. The princes would like their father, except for the scar and if they do get a scar from their father I will personally kill him. And the little princesses would look like me. Isn't that a great idea?" the offending water bender now had an evil glint in her eye.

She probably already had their names and everything. He must've been clinically insane to marry her and to be related to his sadistic uncle.

Zuko's eyes widened and steam was coming out of his nose.

"Zuko? Zuko? You ok?"

The poor Fire Lord had tears coming out of his eyes. He was in the fetal position in the corner. He would have rather fought his father then this.

Turning to his Uncle, "You gave her this idea? How dare you! I love her and all that but I mean I can't even legally drink yet! So you want us to go at it all of the time?" ping light bulb," Actually not such a bad idea!" The images of a hot sexy water bender under him were now ironed into his now hormonally driven mind.

"Zuko I knew you would come around so we should think of names, I like Jae-" She was already to start her spiel about the different names, their meaning, and their origins.

Standing up and dragging Katara to the bedroom, "We can think of names when it happens right now I have idea in mind."

"I knew I would get some grandbabies if I planted it in Katara's mind", a victorious Iroh chuckled.

Iroh then started down the hallway waltzing and singing, " I'm gonna have grandbabies, I'm gonna have grandbabies, I'm gonna have grandbabies Up to My knee!"

_**Nine Months Later**_

"Zuko look what you did to me! Why couldn't you just control your hormones!" A very mad Katara shouted while her head snapped towards her husband.

"Sorry?" It wasn't his fault, she asked for it.

"Sorry? Sorry? Do you know how much pain I'm in? Next time keep your legs shut and don't even think about me ever trying to have sex with you! CELIBACY!" the newly converted born again virgin preached to her now also celibate husband.

"One more push", a very loud shout emanated from the bending prodigy, "Good Job Fire Lady Katara! It is a boy," the midwife declared while handing the new addition to Katara.

"Katara I am sorry but look at him he is so strong," a beaming Zuko stated while looking over the shoulder of his wife.

"Maybe we should have another one a girl maybe, you know like you and your sister. Except my girl wont be a pyromaniac psycho-bitch determined to takeover."

"But Katara, you just said-"

"Pain is over and now I want another one," she said with the unwavering determination of a queen.

Iroh entered at the end of Katara's sentence carrying with him some jasmine tea with a hint of honey.

"Yay more grandbabies! I brought some tea for the new mom supposed to relieve stress. Here you go."

"Thanks," Katara then glances towards the infant in her arms "look the baby likes the smell," the child was smiling when the entrancing scent of tea entered his mushy nose.

"Just like my Uncle," Zuko wondered, "We should name him Iroh because It was Uncle's idea for us to have a baby and plus he likes tea."

"Ok, he will be our little Iroh. I hope he will live up to the name," Katara said while handing Little Iroh to his namesake.

Big Iroh started to cry, "I will raise him to be like me, he will play Pai Sho drink Tea and sing and dance."

The thought of the future Fire Lord singing and dancing was humiliating. Zuko could put up with the strange leaf juice obsession and the Pai Sho. The singing and dancing would have to be kept behind doors.

"Great a mini-Uncle on the way," replied Zuko rolling his eyes.

**A/N** I know not the best one ever but please review this is my first one so constructive criticism appreciated.

**A/N 2.0 **This story has been edited the hell out of. I wrote this forever ago, and there were so many problems. I had good reviews but I want to make it even better


End file.
